Another Jewel?
by Moonie832
Summary: Kagome and the gang are back in action with this continuation of the anime/manga series. The story starts out a year after Kagome returns from the present and after she and Inuyasha got married. In this story the gang sets out again, trying to recollect the shards of the Shizen jueru, the Nature Jewel, with some new friends.


Chapter 1: Oh, It's Nothing Special Really,

Just an Average Day in the Feudal Era That's All

"I'll be back Kaede! I'm going to go get some Clary!" Kagome called out, running out of the old priestess' home. Kagome darted past Some of the villagers who waved to her, but she almost ignored them. Sesshomaru flew by overhead, going towards the village. She also raced by Sango and Miroku's house along with her own where she lived with Inuyasha and Shippo stayed with them when he was in town. Suddenly a small flash of white rushed by her, causing her to try to slow down quickly, but she ended up falling face-first instead. She winced and groaned in pain as she held her enlarged stomach when she managed to get into a sitting position. "Kagome!" She heard someone call out. She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha rushing towards her, Miroku following swiftly behind him. "Are you OK? Is it coming?" Inuyasha asked Kagome fretfully, eyes wide as he crouched down next to her. Kagome couldn't help but smile slightly because of her husband's frantic words but it was also the first time he was around someone close to him who was pregnant other than Sango, but he even said himself when they first found out that he was new at this because he didn't pay much attention when Sango was pregnant the first two times. "Inuyasha, I'm OK. I just fell that's all." Inuyasha sighed one of relief before helping Kagome stand. "Good, I almost had a panic attack like Miroku did when Sango gave birth. I almost tied him to a tree because he kept running around like he was trying to find his head." Inuyasha said, smirking.

"Well, I'm heading off again." Kagome said after a second of giggling.

"Wait, where are you going?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome walked away.

"I don't know about you two but I am going to take these rice barrels and fish back to our houses." Miroku said, holding two nets and two barrels, the nets being full of fish, and the barrels being full of rice. Inuyasha and Miroku had gone to a village that could be reached in about a couple of days and had just returned. "Don't worry Inuyasha I'll put your share of it inside your house."

"Thanks Miroku." Inuyasha said quickly before running off in Kagome's direction.

Inuyasha then followed Kagome's scent to where the Sacred Tree was. He saw Kagome on her knees, bending over and plucking something. He ran up to her, and poked her shoulder saying,"So this is where you ran off to without answering my question huh?"

"I did too answer you. After all, how else would you have found me unless you knew where I was going?" Kagome answered, looking up at Inuyasha.

"Uh, your scent." Inuyasha answered her in a playful-ish matter.

"See? So I answered your question by not trying to hide my scent and allowing you to follow me if you really wanted to know." Kagome responded, smiling. Then she went back to gathering the Clary.

"Kagome, we may have known each other for a while now, but I have never been able to understand your way of thinking about things." Inuyasha said, sitting by the tree and leaning back against the tree's trunk.

"And what do you mean by THAT?" Kagome asked, trying to stay calm and not sit him all the way through the Earth, especially at the spot they got married at.

"Well, you just don't make sense sometimes that's all." Inuyasha said coolly. "Then again all women don't make sense sometimes so you're not the only one." The last statement broke Kagome's grip on her words and she slowly stood. She faced Inuyasha, and that was when he finally noticed he had pushed the wrong button. "SIT! Sit, sit, sit, sit, SIIIT! SIT!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs. Then, after about 20 more 'sit' commands Kagome stood, gathered up the Clary, and started to head back to Kaede's house. By then the sun was beginning to set.

"Good, ye has returned. I was just about to send Rin off to gather the others to help find ye and make sure that ye is alright still." Kaede said after Kagome made herself noticed and present inside Kaede's house. Kagome walked over to the herb storage area and slowly started rummaging around for the Clary jar while saying,"Oh it's ok. Sorry it took me a while. I met up with Inuyasha on the way then I had to teach him a lesson before coming back here."

"What sort of lesson if you don't mind my asking Lady Kagome." Rin inquired, grabbing the Clary jar for Kagome since it was on one of the lower shelves that was just out of Kagome's reach.

"Thank you, and it was a lesson about how women think about rude comments." Kagome said simply, putting the Clary into the jar then setting the lid on top of it before handing it back to Rin so she could put it away.

"Oh that Inuyasha, he's still an adolescent technically although as you can tell he has changed a lot between now and 5 years ago when ye first met him." Kaede said, slowly and steadily walking over to the fire pit to put another stick in the steadily dying fire, causing it to rise up a grow back to its former height. Kagome nodded her head in agreement. Then she remembered to ask something so she did,"Do we need anything else Kaede? If so I can go fetch it."

"Hmm," Kaede started, then she paused in thought for a moment before continuing, "Not that I can recall, what about ye Rin?"

"Um. We need some more bandages made but those can wait until tomorrow. After all it is almost dark and I'm sure that Lady Kagome wouldn't want to keep her husband waiting for his evening meal for too much longer." Rin replied, pointing outside to the almost dark sky.

"Oh no! Thank you Rin. I have to go now, hope to see you two tomorrow. Bye!" Kagome said, quickly heading outside. She rushed all the way across the village over to where she and Inuyasha lived nearby Sango and Miroku's house. By then it was dark. She looked over to her friend Sango's house for a moment when she barely saw Sango, standing on her porch. She took a closer look and saw that Sango beating dust out of their rug. Then she called out,"Hey, Sango!" then Kagome started waving her arm in the air. Sango looked over at Kagome and waved back calling,"Hello, Kagome! How has your day been?"

"It's been alright, not much went on today really as far as I know. The largest task Kaede set for me to do today was running out and gathering some Clary. other than that I spent almost all day doing nothing but occasionally throwing a stick in the fire pit and separating herb leaves from their stems." Kagome shouted back her reply,"So how has your day been?"

"It's been alright. Oh, did I ever tell you what Akari and Hikari did the other day to Miroku?" Sango asked, starting to fold the rug back to how it was before she took it outside to clean it off a bit.

"HEY! SOME OF US NEED SOME SLEEP SO STOP BLABBING YOUR MOUTHS, WOMEN!" Their neighbor, Mr. Mudi hollered at the two young wives from his porch.

"SHADDUP! WE WEREN'T BEING THAT LOUD UNLIKE YOU!" Kagome shouted back angrily. Then, Mr. Mudi, having nothing else to say, turned around and went back inside his house, slamming the door behind him. "Sango, can you tell me about that tomorrow?. I'm going to head in before Inuyasha starts to destroy the kitchen looking for something to eat."

"Don't worry about that Kagome, he came over earlier today and he's still here, Miroku's making dinner now actually." Sango said, smiling and gesturing for Kagome to come over to her house.

"Oh, Thank you Sango!" Kagome said, stepping down off her porch and heading over to Sango and Miroku's house where her friends and husband were. She stepped up the two stairs and went inside, following her best friend.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked the first Chapter of my new story! Thanks for reading, oh by the way, can I have at least 1; follow, favorite, or review before I post another chapter? If so thanks!


End file.
